


If Only In My Dreams

by meganzzz23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganzzz23/pseuds/meganzzz23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune may have control over Stiles, but that doesn't mean he can have all of him. And it doesn't mean that he can't get a visit from Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's another fic from me that will hopefully ease the pain that 3B has brought. I'm not exactly sure where this could fit in the timeline, but I guess it could anywhere during Stiles being possessed. Probably during the two days he was missing.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy! And feedback is greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> Check out my blog: packmartinski.tumblr.com

Stiles opened his eyes to find his self in his bedroom. The light was off and no sun shined through the windows.

Night? He wondered, trying to remember before this moment. He couldn't remember going to bed. He couldn't remember much at all.

Rolling on to his side, Stiles looked at the digital clock on his night stand. The screen was blank. He sat up with a curious look, and then hopped out of bed. Stiles went over to the light switch and flicked it. The light didn't come on though. He flicked it back and forth several more times before giving up. He then headed to the window. After pulling back the curtain, the room was then lit with the faint glow of moonlight.

I wonder if Dad knows the power is out.

Stiles walked across the room to the door. But it wouldn't open. Panic began to consume him. He twisted and pulled at the knob, but the door wouldn't open.

“Dad!” Stiles yelled, pounding his fist against the door. His voice was surprisingly hoarse. “Dad! I can't get the door open!”

“He's not here, Stiles.”

Stiles jumped at the sound of the voice. He pivoted quickly, facing the rest of his room. Sitting right in the middle of his bed was none other than Lydia Martin.

“Lydia!” Stiles didn't try to hide his shock. “What the hell are you doing here?” He glanced at the door for a moment. “How did you even get in here?”

Lydia shrugged. “You're the one who brough me here.”

“How? Lydia, how could I possibly have done that?”

She rose an eyebrow at Stiles. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

Of course. Stiles couldn't believe he didn't realize it earlier. The lack of power, the door not opening, waking up confused and without much current memory. “This is a dream.” Stiles said simply.

“In a way.” Lydia said, nodding. “Your body is awake, but you're not.”

Stiles was beginning to get used to confusion. “What do you mean?”

“The Nogitsune. It's controlling you. But it's letting you stay in your room.”

Memories flooded back to Stiles. He remembered the hospital, and the MRI. How could I have forgotten? He looked down and chuckled. “How nice of him.”

Stiles suddenly became aware of the pain pounding through his head. He pressed his palm against his forehead, and closed his eyes.

“Stiles.” Lydia's voice was quiet. The moonlight fell across her face, revealing the concern that lined it. “Stiles, where are you?”

Continuing to rub his forehead in a desperate attempt to rid his self of the headache, Stiles anwered, “I'm right here.”

Lydia shook her head. “No. I mean in real life. Your body. Where has the Nogitsune taken you?”

Terror rose in Stiles. He let his hand fall back to his side, and he slowly opened his eyes. “I—I have no idea.”

It felt suddenly difficult to breath, and the room began to spin. Stiles clutched at his chest and tried to regain his composure. A warm hand gently touched his shoulder, and Lydia was now at his side. Without saying anything, she slowly helped him over to the bed. Sitting next to him, she held him close as he began to calm down.

“Th—Thanks.” Stiles finally managed to choke out. He could feel his heartbeat go back to being steady. And he didn't struggle to breath.

Lydia nodded. “It's going to be okay. We're going to find you, Stiles. And then we're going to get this thing out of you. I promise. We're all looking for you now.”

Stiles turned to her. “Really?”

“Of course. Why wouldn't we be?”

“This is so screwed up.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “The Nogitsune is running around out there with my body, doing God knows what. And—And I can't do a thing to help.” He leaned more into Lydia. “I'm useless, Lyds. Completely useless.”

“Hey!” Lydia said, gently shaking Stiles. “Don't say that! It's not true. You're not useless, and you're not weak. You know Scott told me that there was some kind of struggle between you and the Nogitsune. You were fighting back, Stiles!”

Stiles snorted. “And look what good that did!” Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but Stiles quickly kept talking. “You know, I hope you do all find me. And when you do kill me.”

Lydia's eyes were wide, and she was slowly shaking her head.

“Come on, Lydia. It's the smart thing to do. You know it. I'm sure everyone else knows it, too. Find me, and then kill me.” Stiles could feel another panic attack coming. Tears filled his eyes, and he began to shake. “J—Jus—Just put me out of my misery, okay? Kill me before I have the chance to kill one of you! Kill me—”

Lydia cut Stiles off. She yanked the collar of his shirt, pulling in him close. And then she kissed him. After a few moments they broke apart.

Stiles gave a small smile, and shook his head. “So is that our thing now? I start freaking out, and you kiss me to shut me up?”

“It doesn't have to be.” Lydia said quickly. Tears filled her eyes. “Come back, Stiles. Survive. Fight this thing. And I swear you will get an abundance of real kisses from me.”

Stiles shook his head. “ Lydia, you don't have to bribe me.”

“I'm not bribing you! I like you, you idiot!”

“You're just saying that.” Stiles said quietly, trying not to cry.”

“No, no I'm not.” Lydia was shaking her head vigorously. “I swear, Stiles. Everything that you're going through right now is confusing and unknown, but if you need one piece of information that you can believe without any doubt, let it be that. Because I care for you so deeply in so many different ways. And I can't lose you.”

Stiles bit his lip. “You, right here, in front of me. How do I know that it's real? What if it's just my subconscious trying to make me feel better?”

“We have a connection, Stiles. This. Is. Real.”

In that moment Stiles decided not to care if this was or wasn't real. Because it was making him feel better. And that meant something.

He smiled at her. “Lydia, let's go to sleep. I think we could both use it.”

She laughed. “Definitely.”

The pounding in Stiles's head didn't fade away. But as he laid there next to Lydia it became easier to deal with it. He turned his head slightly to look at her. She was peacefully curled into his chest.

“Lydia?”

“Mhmm?” She said, sleepily.

“I'm going to fight this.”

Lydia pulled her head up to face him. “Promise?” Her voice was hopeful.

“Promise.”


End file.
